yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse
KimiKatsu: Kirei's phone was hooked to the dashboard of her hummer. A GPS was guiding her down the streets of District 2. The name of the destination above the map: Donnie's Place. A gentle sigh left her soft, lightly glossed lips. Not only would she be doing Keyo a favor...she'd be able to check on Donnie. She hadn't seen him in days since she found him in his limo. Seeing less and less of him made her slightly nervous. Not for herself, but for him. She wondered what was going on with him lately. As she gripped the wheel tighter, she began to feel the gentle prickle of loneliness at the back of her neck. Her hazel eyed gaze flashed up to look into the rear view mirror. The back seats were empty. That happened a lot now... 'I guess it's time to take the others out for a little again...' She thought to herself. Her phone beeped lightly, then announced that if she pulled over, she'd be a few paces from the building. So, she listened to her GPS and slowly pulled off to the side of the road. After getting out and locking the door, she began walking up to the front door to his home. Her strides were graceful, with a hint of a sexual sway to her hips with every step she took. Her hair was longer, due to the extensions she got, and her hair was dyed to its natural coloring; brunette with natural high and low lights. Kirei's dress was short. A dark teal colored silk that hugged her perfectly. Not obnoxiously tight like some outfits and clothing women wore. Kirei pushed her long bangs off to the right as she stopped in front of his door. Her right hand reached out slowly. Her face was calm...content. A soft smile spread across her lips as she gently knocked on the door and let her arm drop to her side as she waited. Pallas: -He could not always be at his Secret garage and he made use of owning an entire tower to making a few floors to his personal lab space. Right now he is on the fourteen floor of the Yun Tower and is working on better usage of the Plasma Technology. The NanoSuit is so far the only usage of the Plasma Tech and he feels that with more effort, it may be used for other things as well. He had been at it for some time now as his work became his life. Especially after the warning Hishigi gave him about a big target being on his back. The best thing he can do is make sure that the NanoSuit and Plasma Technology stay with him and only him. With the Super Soldier Serum inside of him and the Suit he feels very well protected without his Sector Teams throughout the days. He even made sure to keep in touch with Zero who was away on other business for the Yun Corporation. And in all this happening Alfred would speak up through the intercom saying-"Sir, there is a woman at the door. I am guessing she is here for you...seeing how you are the only person who is still working in the tower."-After hearing this Donnie looks up, covered in oil and smudges like an auto mechanic and says-"Well who is it?"-Then he walks to the security hologram and sees that it is Kirei at the door. And of course the thoughts of her being one of the people who want to kill him passed through his mind. Donnie attaches the visor to his ear and turns it on. The blue screen comes on over his right eye and he says-"Activate Security Measures 2, 3, and 4. Wait for anything to make her a target....then do your worst."-He hoped that out of everyone in this damned world Kirei would be someone he could trust. Even wishing, he never let his guard down. After setting up the Security systems, he walks to the elevator and begins to head down to the lobby floor. When he gets to the lobby he opens the door for her and says to her-"Hey Kirei. What brings you here at this time of night?"-He shuts the door behind her as it returns to its locked position to make sure no one is getting in that was not wanted. He then stands in the middle of the lobby with her waiting to hear her response to his question.- KimiKatsu: Just as the door opened, Kirei lifted her chin. Her deep hazel eyes locked onto Donnie's and her smile widened. "Hey, hot stuff." She giggled lightly as he moved to the side, allowing her to step in fully so he could close and lock the door behind her. "Well, quite a few things brought me here. I was worried about you, I haven't really gotten to be around you after our sleep over, and there is a favor I'd like to ask of you." She put her hands behind her back and enlaced her fingers together. "But...I'd like to be somewhere a little more private if that's ok with you..." Her gaze was soft and her smile was sweet as she approached him slowly. Pallas: -Upon hearing her request for a more private area he would begin to further walk down the path of her being a possibility to betray him. He closes his eyes and wipes some oil off of his face and says-"Yeah sure...we can head into the Penthouse and I can clean up a bit."-He clicks a button on his Arm Brace and the elevator opens up. He holds his arm out for her to go ahead in and he follows behind her. While in the elevator Alfred speaks to Donnie through the earpiece-"Sir, do you really believe she can be working against you? I know she gets her money for using her body but....will someone go as far as to fake attraction? I am an A.I. and I cannot just piece it together."-This only made Donnie more suspicious of her and the reasons why she is here. Every time they had met up it was because he went out to find her. This is the first time that she has come to him. Donnie thinks to himself-"Please don't let me be right about you Kirei..."-Then the elevator doors would slid open for them to get out.- KimiKatsu: As the elevator opened, Kirei stepped in. Ever since her little elevator incident, these things made her a little jumpy. When Donnie stepped in behind her and the doors closed, her body tensed. She half expected the whole thing to just fall like hers had when she tried getting down to the bomb shelter. "D-Donnie..." She tried to hide the trembling in her voice. "You're elevator...is safe...right? It won't crash or anything?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and glistening. She knew that they could survive the fall if it was from the fifth floor if they laid flat on the floor to distribute the pain and force, but anything over would probably kill them. Her question, if not answered by Donnie, would be answered as the elevator car stopped. Just as the doors slid open, Kirei hopped out, glad to be on a more stable floor. Her body relaxed again and she sighed gently, and then turned to look at Donnie. The oil and grease on him didn't dull his looks one bit. In fact, it was a rather attractive look. One of many he probably had. "Working on one of your cars?" She asked, a slim eyebrow raised. Pallas: -He looked at her with a raised brow when she asked the question. He then chuckled to himself a bit and says in a confident voice-"Have you ever seen me build anything that breaks?"-Then watching her jump out like a scared child made him wonder why she was acting like that. But he did not want to lose the focus he had. He laughed a bit when she mentioned the car. He began to walk past her and over to the bar while saying-"Yeah....a car...haha"-When he got to the bar a glass of Brandy popped up from the center of the Counter just as it did the last time she was here at the Penthouse. He grabbed the glass and then looked at her asking-"Would you like a drink before we start talking about why you came here? Haha"-He then sipped a bit of his brandy waiting for her to respond.- KimiKatsu: She smiled and laughed quietly. "I can't say I have. I'm sorry for asking such a thing." When he passed by her, she turned on her heel and followed calmly behind him. Her eyes locked on the glass that slowly rose up out of the counter. It was just like the first night she had visited. Kirei smiled again and nodded. "Sure. I'll have whatever...just doing get me shit faced. Not yet." She laughed softly. "And, I know that it's odd having me seek you out, but....I really need your cooperation. It's noting bad and it's not like I'm going to be all pissy if you refuse, but I want you to hear me out. I need...some information. About the Soramaru Clan. I promise you that you are not being targeted. I'm just looking for information." She looked up at him, while keeping her chin angled downward. Pallas: -When she requests a drink and makes a "shit faced" comment, he laughs under his breathe. Alfred already had gone to work on preparing a drink as a glass of Scotch rises from the center of the counter. But when he hears that she is looking for information about Soramaru, his mood immediately sunk down into the dumps. His black and green eyes look down into the glass he had and asked-"What do you want with Soramaru?..."-His voice no longer its regular and calm self. Almost like a light switch went of and seriousness took over the room. Even though he no longer felt as though he was a Soramaru, he still did not lie being questioned by an outsider about the clan. It made him wonder about the reason she even wants to know. Why is she asking? Who is she looking for? Or better yet....Who is she working with? The tension rose a bit on Donnie's end as he hands her the drink and walks over to the Mini Golf Course he has on the roof side of his Penthouse. He takes a seat in one of the chairs and waits to see what she has to say.- KimiKatsu: She noted the way he looked down into his glass. The way his voice had changed. She didn't grab her glass. "It's about Danchou...there are...others who don't want him to be so in control." She followed him into the Mini Golf Course and takes a seat across from him. Seeing him not as upbeat as he could be or was last time they spent time together made her stomach tie in knots. "I need as much information as you can provide me...because...I will not ask you for permission into your computer systems. I refuse to do so because I know what that would look like... I'm not here for just one person, Donnie...I'm here for many…I represent others who are affected by Danchou's reign. Please...help me with this, Donnie... Please trust me." She looked up at him. Her eyes pleading him just as much as she had been. Pallas: -His heart sank with every word she spoke. He felt used. Was the night they had all something to lead to this? Was she just being nice to gain information? What if he is one of the listed people to be killed and she is just lying? All these questions run through his mind in the quick seconds of hearing her speak. And hearing her talk about using the Yun Corp. computer systems he smirked a bit and even Alfred had to put his two cents in.-"As if she could ever get into it anyways aye Sir. There is a reason we make it on our own."- She was actually lucky that Donnie had feelings for her. If she had been anyone else....they would be dead. Donnie stands up from his seat, leaving the glass on the table and says-"No....I may not be a main-helper in the Soramaru...but I won't betray the ones I once called brothers....even Danchou...."-He begins to walk back into the main room and unbuttons his shirt as if he were going to call it a night. He then turned to her while taking his shirt off and says-"You know the way out....Maybe next time you come to visit you can ask for something else you can’t have."-He then folded the shirt up and walked into the direction of his bedroom. Alfred’s A.I. Systems kept a close eye on her incase anything funny happened but he was not going to play her game.- KimiKatsu: Kirei blinked...part of her expected him to decline helping her...but hearing him practically telling her to get out kind of...hurt. Kirei stood and smoothed out her dress with her hands gently. "Donnie...if I upset you...I'm sorry. I really am, Donnie. I regret asking you...and I hope this doesn't ruin...anything between us." She glanced up at him as she stepped forward again. She was fidgeting some. It was easy for one to tell that she was uncomfortable...for the first time in a long time; Kirei Yuri was uncomfortable with what she had done and said. Pallas: -Upon hearing what she said he quickly turned around and walked back to wear she was. He uses the shirt he wore to wipe away the oil from his face as he walked to her. Then when he was close enough to her, he tosses the shirt to the side of the room and asks-"What....What exactly is "us?"- He was less curious now on the fact that she wanted information and the meaning of what she meant in her statement. He then says it again and clearer for the most part-"What exactly is being "ruined" between us?"-He would understand if she just didn't answer her at all but he did want to hear what she thought about the two of them. His closest relationship was with his work and to maybe be in a relationship with a woman...he needed to know the specifics. Especially being a man of Science. Science, being used to getting the answers straightforward. The problem is either solved or experimented on again.- KimiKatsu: The way he quickly approached her, made her body tense. In her mind, she prayed he wouldn't try to break her nose again or shatter her knee caps. As he tossed his shirt, her gaze dropped to the floor. She felt her cheeks burn as they reddened. It had been so long since she last used that terminology for her relationship with a male or female. Us. She lifted her gaze to lock onto his as he spoke to her, then when he was done, her lips parted slightly as she began to speak. Her voice was gentle. Nearly hushed. "Something...rare... Rare for me, anyways... I've never...had the urge to return to a man's home before...nor have I ever....cuddled...before or after..." She brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself, hugging lightly. "I'm sorry if it seems odd to you...but I can't describe the feeling. I've never felt it before. Never unless I was around someone I truly cared for." She shook her head slowly. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away...but maybe in due time?..." Her gaze fell again and she took a step to the side and began to walk around him. She did indeed know the way out, and if her leaving was what he wanted, she would do so. She was used to it, anyways, Pallas: -In hearing her speak those feeling he had for her that night she slept over just came rushing back to him. And because the Arm Braces latches onto his Vital signs, Alfred knew what was going on. For an A.I., Donnie made him almost perfect to a Human model. As she spoke Alfred spoke into the earpiece saying to Donnie-"Don't you dare let that woman leave!"- As she began to walk around him, he quickly put his arm on her hip. He then pulled her in close as their bodies met each other and he planted a deep kiss on her soft lips. No matter what had happened he wanted this "us" more than he wanted anything else. After he kissed her, he slowly leaned his head back away from her but kept his arm around her. He wanted to see how she felt about how he reacted and hopefully he did not totally mess up for asking her to leave before.- KimiKatsu: A soft gasp left her lip as she felt his arm around her hip. As she was pulled in, she made another gentle noise. Her cheeks burned again, darkening a few shades of red. Before she could even think of saying anything or asking what he was doing, his lips were down on hers. Her eyes widened for a moment, then closed slowly as she began to kiss him back. Her heart pounded. It was all she could hear. When he broke the kiss, a small smile played on her lips. Then, she let her eyes flutter open so she could look up into his. "Wh-What...?" Her cheeks were still red as he continued holding her up against him. "Donnie..." Kirei found it hard trying to think of anything to say. Pallas: -He smiled when he heard her only saying his name for the most part. He keeps her body in his arm and says-"Stay with me..."-He looked into her beautiful eyes and hoped that she would say yes. He then says-"Come on...I know how much you like to cuddle when you sleep, haha."-And whether or not she said yes or not, he bend down to pick her up like a husband carries his newlywed wife and begins to walk towards his bedroom. Alfred continues to pass comments into the earpiece saying-"Sir, I have taken Security Measures 2 and 3 down. Security Measure 4 is still active in case it is still needed to be used."- Then as he got to the doorway, he opened the door with his foot and walked inside with her.- KimiKatsu: She was about to tell him that she had to go back to her club and check on the progress while the workers were home, but just as she parted her lips again to speak, he bent down, placed one arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulder blades, then he swept her off of her feet. Literally. Kirei gasped lightly, instinctively wrapping her arms around him to have a good hold as he carried her. She closed her eyes, the smile still on her lips as he carried her into his bedroom. She was glad he wasn't still upset with her. Pallas: -After they got to the room, DOnnie walks in and places her on the same side of the bed she slept on last time she was here. He was actually pretty tired from working sixteen hours straight on the new NanoSuit he was making. He looked down at her and says-"You know the more times you stay here, you might as well leave some things here, hahaha. So you won't always have to sleep in a dress. Haha"-Then without knowing what he just told her, he walked over to his side of the bed and set the alarm for the morning. Then Alfred's voice raged through the earpiece-"You just asked her to move things into the Tower!!! You haven't even been on a date with the woman yet! If I had hands I'd slap you!"-And finally realizing the truth behind what he told her, he swallows some saliva and looks at her hoping that she didn't think he was a total weirdo for bringing something like that up.- KimiKatsu: She merely laughed at his comment, though it did seem like a rather odd one. Kirei scooted towards the pillows and headboards so she could slip under the blankets. "Sorry. I was taught that when I go out it's appropriate to always wear a dress or very short skirts and tight clothing. I suppose it's better than me showing up nude." She waggled her eyebrows at him playfully as she pulled the blankets up over her legs while she remained sitting up, then she laughed a little more. Pallas: -He laughed and nodded with what she said. Then Alfred screamed through the earpiece again-"Ohhhh You got so lucky!"-Then he looked down to see he was still in his Suit pants and shoes. So he slipped his shoes off and turns around so his back is facing Kirei. He then begins to change into something to sleep in and says-"There is nothing wrong in coming here nude, hahaha."-He then takes his pants off as his ass is visible. Afterword he grabs fomr basketball shorts to sleep in. Putting them on he turns around and slides under the covers. After he was comfortable in the bed he says-"C'mere."-and pulls her in to cuddle with him. Alfred not trying to troll him and say into the earpiece that he still wore-"Who cuddles anymore? Gayyyyyy"- After hearing that, Donnie took the earpiece and shut it off. The Visor retracts back into a small square looking device that he puts into the Arm Brace. After he put the Visor away, he went back to wrapping his arms around her body.- KimiKatsu: Kirei watched him as he started to take off his bottoms. Her eyes widened at the sight of his ass and her cheeks were burning again. "Well you certainly don't seem to be shy, anymore, Donnie boy." She winked at him as he turned to face her with his basketball shorts on. As he pulled her in, she laid on her side, facing him this time. She rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest while she pressed her leg over his some. He was so warm and comfortable. "Thank you for not hating me..." She murmured gently. Pallas: -He held her close as her body wrapped around his and he grabbed the covers to come over the both of them. He snapped his fingers with his free hand and the lights would turn off and it would be almost pitch black if it was not from the moonlight peeking through the windows. He then lifted her head up and kisses her softly and said-"Can't hate a girl like you."- He then held her closer and began to try and sleep from the long day he had. The timing would almost be perfect as Zero makes his way home tomorrow from his Special Op for Yun Corp. Tomorrow will be in interesting day to remember for the entire Yakuza clans. Tides will turn in the war for power.- KimiKatsu: Kirei's eyes closed as their lips met one last time for the night. When he pulled away some to speak, she smiled. She was glad that nothing had to end badly, though she was upset that she let Keyo down. Or did she? Kirei's mind began buzzing with thought as she closed her eyes and started succumbing to sleep. A certain child hood friend came to mind shortly before she drifted into her dreamland and into a deep slumber. Category:ARK 1